Caramel, Chocolate, Vanilla, and Sex
by XxKinkyxX
Summary: "A little Kinky much Granger?" he drawled slowly  "Oh you don't know anything Malfoy. And before the nights over you'll be screaming my real name.
1. Longing

**Summary: **

**"A little Kinky much Granger?" he drawled slowly**

**"Oh you don't know anything Malfoy. And before the nights over you'll be screaming my **_**real **_**name.**

**A/N: Well this story is set after the war, Hermione has been in her words "tortured" by Draco all of her time as head girl so she decides to get even. Purely Smut, Raunchy, Dirty, Sexy, Lemony goodness ;) Flames will only fuel the Sexual Frustrations between Hermione and her Torture Toy ;) This story will probably switch POV's quite a bit um… oh and I'm American and have no clue any the words that British people use besides git prat and arse so I'm sticking to American Lingo! - XxKinkyxX**

**Chapter One: Longing-**

**Hermmione POV:**

As I walk into the commons area I have had to share with that awful, retched, pain in the ass Draco Malfoy I can already hear him in his room with yet another girl. What the hell is it with him! Is he a fucking sex addict or something? Secretly deep down (not that I would admit this to anyone at the time or anything) I wished it was me in his bed getting my brains fucked out with his chiseled, gorgeous body on top of… ah shit there I go again thinking about it! I finally snap out of my daydream and continue to my room which just had to be beside none other than the sex god himself.

This was the 5th time this week, and considering its Wednesday he's been pretty damn busy. I walked over to my bed laid down and began to or should I say attempted to do my homework. It was just so distracting! In all the nights within all the months I have had to listen to his sexcapades I had never heard him make a SINGLE SOUND! When I figured that out was when the dreams began to happen, I dreamed every night of making him scream my name, beg me for more, hold on with everything he had only to beg more and more… ya you can say I was obsessed. Draco Malfoy was my one obsession. Too bad all I was to him was a stupid little Mudblood prude.

When I finally couldn't stand listening to her wail and squeal like a dog being stepped on repeatedly I retreated to my haven of sorts, the kitchen. I loved that kitchen! It was the one place I felt alive. I searched for my recipe book trying to drown out the still evident wailing of his shag of the night. "This makes what 4 times she's screamed like that? Wow she must be worse than the others!" I laughed to myself. That was one thing I had learned from my night of eavesdropping on the little fuck. He wasn't finished until well she finished him off, and this chick seemed to be doing a horrible job! I can't wait to see her wobble out not being able to walk strait. With another laugh I directed my attention toward my recipe book.

"Chocolate… chocolate… aha Chocolate!" My favorite recipe. I hadn't even named the damn thing yet but it was a chocolate covered brownie with caramel and vanilla mixed into it. The smells of the kitchen entered my nose and euphoria took over my mind. I was no longer worrying about that bitch in his bedroom but I was more worried about my future foodgasm as me and Ginny called it.

**Draco POV:**

"Damn… it took her 4 hours… cant I get a good shag anymore?" I thought out loud as I retrieved my boxers from the foot of the bed. "I mean damn all they do is scream! Its so fucking annoying!" This was the 5th girl this week and it seemed the more girls I fuck the less they can put out! I slammed open the door of my room on my way to the bathroom when the most intoxicating smell licked at my nose calling me into it. Chocolate, Vanilla, and oh god caramel… my three favorite things in the entire world.. well besides sex. With a smirk I continue walking toward the kitchen where the smell originated. Turned toward the oven with only a kitchen island between us stood a long legged, tight assed, strait haired, being leaning over smelling a pan which I was sure was the second thing in the room I was lusting after. "Wait second?" I thought. This time silently.

**Hermione POV:**

I heard Draco slam open his door... but i didnt remember the girl leaving. She must have though because he never leaves first. I heard him walk a small distance, stop, and pick up his pace again in my direction after he stopped momentarily. This shocked me because he always goes straight to the bathroom. Its the same rutine every night: Shag, Slam open door, Stalk to the bathroom. And yet i still could hear him headed in the _opposite_ dirrection of the bathroom.

My breath hitched as I felt his presence behind me, and I heard his breath hitch as he inhaled the air. I could sence his eyes roaming my body, almost longingly as he continued to smell the air contently.

I imediately had a longing to turn around but I restrained myself. I cocked my hip to the side slowly, and tilted my head down to the pan. This small movement flicked my hair from behind my neck exposing the skin. There rested my most recent tattoo, it was the word: _Courage. _On my right wrist i had the word honor, and i also had a black star on the skin just below my hip bone. Tattoos were my dirty little secret... not to mention they tended to be a turn on.

With this little motion I yet again heard Draco's breath change. This time it was a thicker intake, more.. animalistic. Thats when I knew I had him hooked. I slowly turned as fluid as i could using all my strength to not pounce on him right then. I was going to prove to him that i was better than the others. That I could please him the way none of those sluts could. I would be _different. _With my best bedroom eyes, and my most enticing walk i proceded over to where my future torcher toy awaited.

**Draco POV:**

Seeing her walk that slow over to me had to be one of the hardest and yet most sexy things I had ever encountered. She walked with such grace and such fire, that I allready felt my boxers feel two sizes too small. She must have either been taking her ever blessed time or I was just that horney. Considering I hadnt had a proper shag in almost a year... I'm thinking the latter. I smirked at her only to see her eybrow raise which imediately made my knees wobble. Who knew little prudeish Granger had a tattood, sexy streak? She was _deffinately___not the same girl I knew in our earlier years at Hogwarts.

**Hermione POV:**

That smirk he gave me was all I needed to know he wanted this as much as I did. Little did he know this wasnt going to be how or what he expected. With a cock of my eyebrow I retrieved my wand from my back pocket_. "Accio Ropes!" _And before he could see what was going on he was tied up with his back on the island that only seconds before seperated us.

"A little Kinky much Granger?" he drawled slowly

"Oh you don't know anything Malfoy. And before the nights over you'll be screaming my _real _name.

**A/N: So hows that for the first chapter ;) But dont worry, I'm not one of those writers who begins a story and then decides "Oh I'm going to torcher my readers and not update for 2 weeks!". I'm actually allready working n the second chapter. :D. This of course is my first lemon (not story, I have another Fanfiction Account but I'm not telling you the name ;D) So please give me some constructive critisism :D I will be taking requests for other Dramione Lemons, I also may take other requests depending on the pairings... Thanks! -XxKinkyxX**

**Chapter Two: Getting Down to Buisness Part1: Draco**

**A/N: Warning: Mature Content ahead... I dont give a shit about your age but if you don't want to read about SEX dont CONTINUE! And flames will only fuel the Sexual Passion between these two Kinkaaay peoples :D Okay let the fun insue!**

**Where we left off:**

"A little Kinky much Granger?" he drawled slowly

"Oh you don't know anything Malfoy. And before the nights over you'll be screaming my _real _name.

"Is that so?" he slurred raising his eyebrow slightly

"Yes, in fact it is" I answered while slowly slipping off my t-shirt exposing the bare flesh above my red lacy push up bra. With that swift motion Draco's eyes slightly bulged in their sockets.

"Who knew little mudblood Granger had tits?" he thought outloud

I chuckled while i saw him pull at his restraints as his boxers got even _more_ restricting.

"Whats wrong Draco?" I purred layin my hand on his chest slowly sliding my hand lower, lower, so low it was grazing the top of his boxers. I quickly flicked the elastic and proceded back to where I started, this time with both hands. Realising this wasnt the best angle for my tease i hopped up on the island and straddled him with my lower half so close to where he allready wanted me.

"Not so fast" I said with a wink as he struggled harder than before.

"Like I said you will be screaming my name" with that i dipped my fingertips slightly into the top of his boxers "But until then I'm going to have some fun.

With that I retrieved my hand from his boxers and unclasped my bra.

"Mmmmm Granger" he mumbled while I saw his puples darken and increase in size.

"Whats wrong Draco?" I smirked evily "You want to touch?" i cocked my head slightly

He nodded slightly with only the look of pure lust in his eyes. With this I layed down on his chest, our faces were so close that I could_ feel _his breath hitch with the new friction on his boxers. He cleared his throat slightly.

"What Draco? Not aloud t make any sounds?" I stood up and started undoing my shorts slowly. Button, Button, Zipper... I turned around with my ass facing him as I slowly slipped my shorts down slightly exposing my matching red thong. I felt him struggling to get free with no avail. He was stuck there to watch the show unfold

When i finally had removed my shorts completely I straddled him again, making sure to ever so slightly make contact with the area he wanted so much for me to. He shut his eyes and shook slightly. When he finally opened his eyes they were pitch black.

"Perfect" I said simply as i slid down lower on his body and took the lip of his boxers in my mouth slowly sliding them down his body. With the shock of cool air on him member he shook again, but this time more violently. I continued down below his ass, his knees, and down off his ankles and onto the linolium tile. As I made my way back up I drug my nails up the sides of his legs slowly, he yet again cleared his throat. When my head was right above the tip of his cock i spoke slowly letting my warm breath tickle at it.

"Why not just give in Draco?" i let out a slow sigh while he bucked slightly

"Never" he said struggling to keep his composure.

"You asked for it" I said with a shrug as my tounge slowly left my mouth to ever so lightly graze the top of his cock. He took a deep breath preparing to be taken, but I wasnt quite ready. I opened my mouth wide enough that i could fit the first inch in without touching him even the slightest bit. As I pulled out he grunted slightly, so slightly it was barely audible.

"Whats wrong _Draco_?" I prompted "What do you_ want_?" I drawled slower than before

He glared at me with his piercing black eyes and tilted his head down to where it would rest on the table. And with a sight he layed there. I took that as a sign I was doing exactly what he wanted. Getting a little lower on the island I slowly slid my tounge up his entire length, which I recieved a groan for. His chest raised and lowered at a slightly faster pace when i reached his tip again slowly enclosing it with my mouth suckling slightly. Then using my tounge I poked and teased him. Sliding down farther down I continued with my same torcherous game.

When I finally felt his tip touch the back of my throat I opened my eyes to see that I still had more to go... Damn how long was this thing! He must have seen my reaction because he chuckled darkly which in turn made me moan around his throbbing cock. Which in turn also made him groan. I was very pleased that I (out of all those skanks he has previously fucked) made him groan.

After this he had finally given in to pleasure and made more groaning, moaning and grunting sounds as i began moving my mouth up and down his shaft. Slowly at first but soon increased in speed. I soon felt him shake and heave underneath me and wasnt surprised when I felt a warm liquid slowly fill my mouth as he threw back his head with a loud moan.


	2. Getting Started Part 1: Draco

**Chapter Two: Getting Down to Buisness Part1: Draco**

**A/N: Warning: Mature Content ahead... I dont give a shit about your age but if you don't want to read about SEX dont CONTINUE! And flames will only fuel the Sexual Passion between these two Kinkaaay peoples :D Okay let the fun insue!**

**Where we left off:**

"A little Kinky much Granger?" he drawled slowly

"Oh you don't know anything Malfoy. And before the nights over you'll be screaming my _real _name.

"Is that so?" he slurred raising his eyebrow slightly

"Yes, in fact it is" I answered while slowly slipping off my t-shirt exposing the bare flesh above my red lacy push up bra. With that swift motion Draco's eyes slightly bulged in their sockets.

"Who knew little mudblood Granger had tits?" he thought outloud

I chuckled while i saw him pull at his restraints as his boxers got even _more_ restricting.

"Whats wrong Draco?" I purred layin my hand on his chest slowly sliding my hand lower, lower, so low it was grazing the top of his boxers. I quickly flicked the elastic and proceded back to where I started, this time with both hands. Realising this wasnt the best angle for my tease i hopped up on the island and straddled him with my lower half so close to where he allready wanted me.

"Not so fast" I said with a wink as he struggled harder than before.

"Like I said you will be screaming my name" with that i dipped my fingertips slightly into the top of his boxers "But until then I'm going to have some fun.

With that I retrieved my hand from his boxers and unclasped my bra.

"Mmmmm Granger" he mumbled while I saw his puples darken and increase in size.

"Whats wrong Draco?" I smirked evily "You want to touch?" i cocked my head slightly

He nodded slightly with only the look of pure lust in his eyes. With this I layed down on his chest, our faces were so close that I could_ feel _his breath hitch with the new friction on his boxers. He cleared his throat slightly.

"What Draco? Not aloud t make any sounds?" I stood up and started undoing my shorts slowly. Button, Button, Zipper... I turned around with my ass facing him as I slowly slipped my shorts down slightly exposing my matching red thong. I felt him struggling to get free with no avail. He was stuck there to watch the show unfold

When i finally had removed my shorts completely I straddled him again, making sure to ever so slightly make contact with the area he wanted so much for me to. He shut his eyes and shook slightly. When he finally opened his eyes they were pitch black.

"Perfect" I said simply as i slid down lower on his body and took the lip of his boxers in my mouth slowly sliding them down his body. With the shock of cool air on him member he shook again, but this time more violently. I continued down below his ass, his knees, and down off his ankles and onto the linolium tile. As I made my way back up I drug my nails up the sides of his legs slowly, he yet again cleared his throat. When my head was right above the tip of his cock i spoke slowly letting my warm breath tickle at it.

"Why not just give in Draco?" i let out a slow sigh while he bucked slightly

"Never" he said struggling to keep his composure.

"You asked for it" I said with a shrug as my tounge slowly left my mouth to ever so lightly graze the top of his cock. He took a deep breath preparing to be taken, but I wasnt quite ready. I opened my mouth wide enough that i could fit the first inch in without touching him even the slightest bit. As I pulled out he grunted slightly, so slightly it was barely audible.

"Whats wrong _Draco_?" I prompted "What do you_ want_?" I drawled slower than before

He glared at me with his piercing black eyes and tilted his head down to where it would rest on the table. And with a sight he layed there. I took that as a sign I was doing exactly what he wanted. Getting a little lower on the island I slowly slid my tounge up his entire length, which I recieved a groan for. His chest raised and lowered at a slightly faster pace when i reached his tip again slowly enclosing it with my mouth suckling slightly. Then using my tounge I poked and teased him. Sliding down farther down I continued with my same torcherous game.

When I finally felt his tip touch the back of my throat I opened my eyes to see that I still had more to go... Damn how long was this thing! He must have seen my reaction because he chuckled darkly which in turn made me moan around his throbbing cock. Which in turn also made him groan. I was very pleased that I (out of all those skanks he has previously fucked) made him groan.

After this he had finally given in to pleasure and made more groaning, moaning and grunting sounds as i began moving my mouth up and down his shaft. Slowly at first but soon increased in speed. I soon felt him shake and heave underneath me and wasnt surprised when I felt a warm liquid slowly fill my mouth as he threw back his head with a loud moan.


	3. Getting Started Part 2: Hermione

**Chapter Three- Getting Down To Buisness Part 2: Hermione**

**A/N: Again I dont care how old you are but there is MATURE CONTENT ahead DONT LIKE DONT READ! XxKinkyxX**

**Where we left off:**

After this he had finally given in to pleasure and made more groaning, moaning and grunting sounds as i began moving my mouth up and down his shaft. Slowly at first but soon increased in speed. I soon felt him shake and heave underneath me and wasnt surprised when I felt a warm liquid slowly fill my mouth as he threw back his head with a loud moan.

After this I removed my mouth from his cock and licked my lips while yet again retrieving my wand from my pocket and unbound him from the island. "You might want these" I smiled as i threw his boxers at him with a wink.

"Why?" he replied as he threw down his boxers and retrieving his wand from the floor where it just so happend to be. "Its your turn now" he then bound ME to the island

**Draco POV**

"Did you think I would really let you get away with that-" I asked pausing to see her reaction. Her face was in complete shock/horor. She seriously thought I was pissed! "And not repay the favor" I added seeing her face change from fear to lust so quick it was quite amusing.

"Oh really now?" she replied as she seductivly licked her lip

"Mhm" I almost growled at her while i quickly strattled her. While attacking her lips violently, pulling at her hair slightly i trailed my other hand slowly down her neck and to her nipple. Slowly trailing my lips to her jaw, trailing searing kisses down her neck to the base of her collarbone. Lightly bighting the skin I felt her shiver.

"Testy testy Granger!" I taunted her

"Mmmmm Shut up!" she moaned as I pinched her nipple and continued trailing my lips down her body. Once i was down to her nipple i slowly teased it with my mouth, licking and biting at it sofly. Hermione shot in a breath and i continued to the other. Her nipples were increasingly getting harder so I decided to travel a little lower.

Kissing down her abdomen, I stopped at her navel quickly dipping my tounge in teasing her even more. "No hair?" I thought out loud as i enhaled her arousal "Quite shocking" I added before attacking me inner thighs with nips and kisses. When I was sure I couldnt hold out on her anymore I slowly licked her clit slowly once, twice and a third time. A small moan enticed me to continue. I enclosed my mouth completely around her clit sucking lightly.

"Oh god Draco!" she moaned while i slowly slid my tounge in and out of her tight pussy slowly. I then returned to her clit slowly circleing it with my tounge, while i stuck the first finger in her. Slowly picking up pace I added another finger which granted me yet _another _moan. I was dead set on making her scream for me... but it was aparently going to take more than this.

Grinding against my fingers Hermione... er Granger was getting increasingly excited. Her eyes were wide with pleasure and the little moans and grunts were enough to make me want to take her right then and there. But i somehow contained myself. She was so close. So close i could feel her walls starting to lightly clench at my fingers.. when she took a quick intake of air i quickly removed my fingers. This did not amuse her at _all._

"What the fuck!" she screamed loudly

"I dont want your cum on my fingers, i wispered in her ear while positioning myself over her entrance. "I want it on my cock" I finnished while swiftly entering her.

Hermione groaned and pulled at her ropes which i quickly disbanded from her wrists and ankles. Her legs imediatly wrapped around my lower half and she matched my pace perfectly. As I increased the speed in which we were curently fucking the hell out of eachother she moaned again but this time my name.

Faster, faster and faster we went until finally I could tell she was close and so was I. My hand travled from its current possition on her breast to her swolen clit. Rubbing slowly and then more faster her climax was one of the most powerful I had ever incountered.

"Ohh Draco!" She finally screamed as we came together. I then colapsed on top of her where she was still slightly shaking.

"Mmmm God!" I said as I slowly slid out from her "That was deffinately the best sex ive EVER had"

"S-Same here" she replied shakily, still in shock from her orgasm.

I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed back but more sweet than we previously had. "We should do this again" she said as she pulled away and sat up slowly.

"Id like that" i said smirking

"Oh really?" she said questioningly

"Ya, hey hermione?" i replied

"Yes?"

"How would you like to acompany me to Hogsmead tomorrow-" i paused while picking up the torn fabric of her lingere "Seeing as you need a new set anyway" i added with a wink

"I- Id love too" she replied as I grabbed a brownie out of the pan behind her.

"Caramel, Chocolate, Vanilla and Hermiones sex... my 4 favorite things" and finally made my way to the bathroom to wash up.

**A/N Okay so how was it? Loved it? Hated it? R&R BITCHES!**


End file.
